


vibrate, baby

by proletaricat



Series: Toothbrush Romance Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, I dont fucking know - Freeform, M/M, they are toothbrushes, toothbrush porn, vibrating toothbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: Shiro is a robust black toothbrush that vibrates. Keith is sleek and thin, red and shiny, and Shiro is all about that. This is a romantic love story, two toothbrushes in love, and how they express that love as (mostly) inanimate objects.





	vibrate, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPaladin (belovedmentor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmentor/gifts), [Bulletproof_BoyScouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/gifts), [my vld multishipping discord community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+vld+multishipping+discord+community).



> idfk.

Shiro sighed, as much as a toothbrush can sigh, as he was put back in his charger to recharge. It had been a busy week of tooth-brushing and all he wanted to do was be back by his lover's side. Keith wasn't as sophisticated or as large as he was, but that's what Shiro appreciated about him. Keith had the medium-soft bristles that felt so good pressed against his own harder, vibrating bristles. As he charged, he imagined what he was going to do to Keith when he was sat back down by his side. He'd knock the toothbrush holder over, falling on top of Keith, because that's what he did best. He was large and clunky and didn't really balance all that well so it would be an easy thing. As he fell he would make sure to quickly turn to his side to hit the on button. That's when the fun would start. Keith loved it when he started off slow, barely-there light whirring of his bristles caressing Keith's softer ones. Slowly he'd move closer, pressing firmly, until their bristles were completely intertwined. Keith would moan like he always did, desperate for the massage to the plastic, bristle-holding backing. After just having been charged, Shiro's vibrating power would be strong enough that he'd be able to knock them off the sink and against the wall. Good. More alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> mangotangerine.tumblr.com
> 
> idk why im repping my tumblr on this trash heap of a fic but i am.


End file.
